


Hamilton Twitter Conversations

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Uses Twitter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Conversations, Gen, Hamilton is addicted to Twitter, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Twitter, Twitter Messaging, if you have prompts feel free to leave a suggestion, thank god they didn't have twitter in the eighteenth century, twitterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: Alexander's account gets suspended yet again, there's a new musical about the founding fathers and Alexander wants everyone to know, and Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson just can't seem to figure it out, to the great annoyance of everyone around them.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Everyone, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Implied Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Relationship, implied Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Social Media Fics





	Hamilton Twitter Conversations

* * *


End file.
